Final Fantasy Relics
by Nexcess
Summary: My first final fantasy story. Falling way back when. Squall and Rinoa run into people that live in in sector 7! A crossover between ffVII, and ffVIII. R&R!


Final Fantasy Relics  
  
A/N: This is my first game fic story. I hope to do well with this. It'll be a crossover with Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy VIII. No spoilers, so you'll have to read it to understand it.  
  
Chapter 1: Where am I?  
  
Squall Leonhart: Ex SeeD Member. A cadet in SeeD, the special combat unit of the A cadet in SeeD, the special combat unit of the Balamb Garden Military Academy. His aloof and anti-social behavior makes him appear selfish and lacking a sense of team unity. Squall dislikes having others involved in his affairs, and is best described as a lone wolf. His aloof and anti-social behavior makes him appear selfish and lacking a sense of team unity. Squall dislikes having others involved in his affairs, and is best described as a lone wolf. Squall's mother, Edea was regenerated by the Balamb Garden Military Academy. As a wish for Squall. Squall spent most of his time aiding his mother in her road to recovery. Squall's mother was taken 3 years ago. SeeD members want no business with Squall's recent behavior. Squall has been uproarious and deranged SeeD member. Squall claims that he found a dark hole of some sort that could take him to his mother. Nobody on the Balamb Garden Military Academy will even bother checking it out. They feel that Squall is going through tough times with his mother disappearing.  
  
"Why did I even bother looking for help?! Why didn't I see this sooner? That's alright. There is one person who can and will see me and believe me!" Shouted Squall as he went inside of his pocket. Squall pulled a cell phone and began to dial a number.  
  
~Ring!~  
  
~Ring!~  
  
~Ring!~  
  
"Who the could that be? I'm trying to study for a SeeD exam! I can't afford to fail it. I'll wait for the message."  
  
"Hi you've reached Rinoa Heartilly. Leave a message at the beep thank you! ~Beep!~"  
  
"Rinoa! It's me Squall! When you get this message I need you to stop by my place! It's very important you come and see me!" Clicked the machine.  
  
"Oh my god! Squall I have haven't seen him since he got in that confutation with Zell." Squealed Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa Heartilly: A lively individual with the ability to touch people's hearts. Open and honest with her feelings, she speaks her mind without reservation. Driven by her ambitions, she can be difficult at times. She was at one point Squall's lover. But after Squall was abolished from the Balamb Garden Military Academy, she dealt with another person in her life.  
  
Rinoa got to Squall's house in a matter of minutes. Squall paced around back and forth until he heard a knock at his door. Squall pulled out his lion heart and slowly went towards the door. He looked through the peephole and saw a pair a dark eyes looking in it. Squall open and was about to weld he sword when Rinoa screamed, forcing Squall to halt for a second.  
  
"Rinoa?"  
  
Rinoa move her arms from her face and opened one eye.  
  
"Squall?"  
  
"Rinoa?"  
  
"In the flesh." Smiled Rinoa. Squall dropped his weapon and grabbed Rinoa. Squall closed his eyes trying to realize what he was forgetting since his mother's absent.  
  
"Come in. I have to tell you why I brought you here." Smiled Squall.  
  
"But Squall the thing is-"  
  
"Come on this is very important." Said Squall grabbing Rinoa and taking her into another room.  
  
"Look I want to show you something I kept a secret for awhile. Look!" Said Squall.  
  
"Look Squall I'm sorry to hear about you're mother, but I really have to study for this-"  
  
Squall pulled off his wallpaper and a gust of wind began to blew.  
  
"This is it! This is what I was holding a secret!" Yelled Squall.  
  
"Where does this take us?" Asked Rinoa.  
  
"Don't know, but it could lead us to mother again." Said Squall.  
  
"I don't know about this Squall."  
  
"Believe me Rinoa come on lets go!" Yelled Squall.  
  
Rinoa pulled Squall back.  
  
"Squall S-"  
  
Than Squall's door was busted down. Squall looked back and saw someone he'd sworn never to see again.  
  
"Zell! Seifer! What the hell are you doing here?" Yelled Squall.  
  
"that's what I've been trying to tell you. They came with me." Shouted Rinoa.  
  
"Let go off my woman Squall!" Shouted Seifer.  
  
Seifer Almasy: A candidate for SeeD. Although Seifer is a naturally gifted soldier, his inability to take orders and control his temper has earned him the label of "problematic". Although recognizing and praising Squall's abilities, Seifer regards him as his ultimate rival.  
  
Zell Dincht: Aspiring to become like his grandfather who was once a soldier, Zell entered Garden at the age of 13. Not being one to think matter through, he is known to act on impulse rather than reasoning. At heart, however, he is an honest, dedicated young man. New Leader of the SeeDs. Now looking for revenge at Squall.  
  
"Your woman?! What is he talking about?" Asked Squall.  
  
Squall tighten his grip on Rinoa. He tilted back and they both dropped inside the black hole.  
  
"No!!!!" Yelled Seifer and Zell.  
  
Nexcess_Ninjaman 


End file.
